User talk:CrimsonFalke
Hello I'm one of the unoffical administrators see antihero or myself with complaints my page was recently vanadlised by a feargm who went around destroying pages and calling people assholes that called him out on how he ruined pages as I blocked him for it he saw fit to return using Derekass and promptly began destroying the site i blocked this user name and hopefully he'll get the message the second time out.Derekproxy 01:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ban request could you ban this idiot derekass? thank you. Big McLargeHuge 22:37, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I did but he's back so the other admins and I are trying to find out a better why to find and block him before he comes back here note you can also contact seven279 or antihero276 although the fact everyone over looks them is a big ego trip for meDerekproxy 00:41, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Probably because you are actually active on the site. One buracrat/sysop hasn't been here since ot8. Big McLargeHuge 01:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) If you need more administartors or moderators, I volunteer my service. Big McLargeHuge 01:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Well you got the job as deputy although I'd like an alert on who and why you ban someone before you do soDerekproxy I appreciate the sentiment, but I am still just a basic user. I will continue to stay vigilant. Big McLargeHuge 00:10, 11 March 2009 (UTC) 201.53.101.77 tried to delete our pages. Guess who. Big McLargeHuge 05:12, 13 March 2009 (UTC) He also did the same to thegod333. His last edit was, "finaly hes blocked. After the edit, he left a message. "NO HAHAHA" Big McLargeHuge 05:44, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Don't forget to block 201.53.101.77 Big McLargeHuge 18:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) and block this idiot to http://fear.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.61.98.42 well i see know reason to ban 66.61.98.42 as he has done no damage or posting false info.Derekproxy Delta Force movie I was playing FEAR the other day as being the point man is a lot more fun but I saw a live action film thumb|300px|right|awesomeness^47 i wrote some fanfic based on a delta force team trying to secure a foothold in ATC's headquarters underground parking lot to make it i'd need a group of people 6 to 8 and they would need to have gear similar to my delta force getup on my page and live in north east ohio to make the film. note everyoner involved would be pooling their money to make it so I'll post a link to the fan fic here soon enough and this wiki would need to stop having so many degenerates show up and blocking or vandalising other users pages if you don't know who i'm talking about the look at my page for a clue.-Derekproxy talk from pointman12 are you are going to make a fear movie it seems cool i will if i get the man power as the point is not about the point man I'd need someone with good editing skills for the backqround explosions and replicas similar to the movie's enemies and explosions. i have on this page plus I need at least 6 people who'd be willing to spend money and not get it back as I'm willing to spend a couple hundred but we'd all need to make a matching uniform for the replicas and we would need to find away put the origin explosion in at the end. when i post the story i'll make a link to it but i want to scale it down and edit it.Derekproxy 19:47, 10 March 2009 (UTC) if you do make one, i reccomend making it from the view of pointman more maximum accuracy, or at least have him appear a bit.-antihero276 well i'm trying to turn a story into a script but the delta force team watches him freak out in Alma's realmDerekproxy awesome, you could just have him freeze in the real world for a bit, and show him recoiling as if attacked by unseen things, according to the field guide he did that.-antihero276 videos it's cool and all that you deleted the videos category, but the videos are still there.Big McLargeHuge 23:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) great well like i said massive damage was caused please take the Harbinger facility thing over and please link them so I can delete the videos.Derekproxy 23:58, 12 March 2009 (UTC) http://fear.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion much to learn, you still have. Big McLargeHuge 00:21, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I'm one of the only active administrators repairing a whole siteDerekproxy 21:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Welcomes Hi Derek -- I got the e-mail that you sent about the welcome message. That's a new feature that we've launched, which helps to connect new contributors to admins. Since you don't like it, I've disabled it. You can read more about it on the User:Wikia page -- there's a lot of ways to customize the message, and who signs it. So if you want to turn it back on, you can edit MediaWiki:Welcome-user and put in the user name that you'd like to have sign the messages -- or put in @latest to have it signed by the most recently active admin. Or, if you really don't like, just leave it off and don't worry about it. :) Take care! -- Danny (talk) 23:41, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure as to what you mean by vandalising pages, as I have provided evidences for all of my changes and have offered screencaps to prove my points, and even dug up an exact quote to explain why I was editing the page. Every single thing (with the exception of the Cheesy Poos page and the Paxton-Fettel-is-a-hero thing) I have done is backed up by evidence, and I am curious as to why I get this hostile reaction from current residents. I have screencaps to prove Alma's eye color, screencaps to prove Paxton's death did also occur in the real world, and a direct link to the online version of the Field Guide to prove there is only one line mentioning the Point Man/Jin relationship and that that particular line does not match with what is currently being written on the pages. I have done my best to prove that what I write is fact and not speculation, but I end up being accused of vandalism and threatened with deletion. I don't understand any of this. I didn't accused you of vandalisims i gave a warning to you and every new user after the Feargm incident. Feargm erased 13 articles 3 user pages blocked 2 users for no reason and posted videos of game mods as well as coming back here with the name Derekass and FUall. due to that i am now issuing warnings as well as welcomes to new users until some other administrator comes back to help me. As for your edits they are a welcome site due to the fact that i missed the ATC report on Jin and the point manDerekproxy 15:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC)